plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet My Niece!
Made by: Reap Idea from: PK Characters *Crazy Dave *Patrice Blazing *Mia Jamie Buns-Blazing *Zombies *Dr. Zomboss *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Scientist Zombie Story Prologue: Mia's Departure.... from America! Patrice: Mom, where you going this time?!? Mia: Daughter, I'll be in Italy. Patrice: Why? Mia: It's something private. Anyways, I'll see ya! Also, would you send this letter to my younger bro? Patrice: *grabs the letter* Ummm... sure (Mia goes to the plane, waving Patrice goodbye) Patrice: Now.. to send this letter to Uncle Dave. I'll need a taxi! Good thing mom gave me some money while she's gone! (Patrice goes to a taxi, and travels to Crazy Dave's Mansion) Chapter 1: The Visit! (Patrice reaches to Crazy Dave's Mansion) Taxi Driver: That will be $20 dollars please! Patrice: K... *pays the Taxi Drive 20$* Taxi Driver: Be safe! Patrice: Sure, I will! Crazy Dave: *singing* SQUIRBOS! SQUIRBOS! GET ALL THE SQUIRBOS! *singing stops as CD hears a doorbell* Who could that be? *opens door* Patrice? What are you doing here? Patrice: My mom wen't to Italy for a while. She told me to send this letter to you. Crazy Dave: A Letter B? Patrice: No.. Crazy Dave: An A? Patrice: No. Crazy Dave: What is it? Patrice: Here *gives CD the letter* The letter says: "Dear David Buns-Blazing, '' I will be at Italy for a while. Please take care of my daughter. Also, please stop wearing a pan on your head. It looks SO STUPID!'' '' ~Mia Jamie Buns-Blazing"'' Crazy Dave: Looks like my older sister. Mia sent this. She keeps telling me to stop wearing my awesome cap! She's just jelly! Patrice: Ok? Crazy Dave: Have you got some squirbos recently? Patrice: No.. What are Squirbos anyway? Crazy Dave: How would you not know that? Anyways, eat lunch, it's that taco spaghetti over there Patrice: Ugh.. I don't really like it, but I'm starving! Anyways, down the hatch! *Patrice eats the Taco Spaghetti* Crazy Dave: It's my best Spaghetti yet! Patrice: Ok.. It tastes a bit.. Good.. Crazy Dave: Nice! While I watch a Squirbo Show, you will water the plants! Patrice: Fine.. (Meanwhile in Zomboss Estate!) (Dr. Zomboss is looking at Patrice through binoculars) Dr. Zomboss: A new brain commuter has joined David's base eh? I need to prepare more powerul zombies. I heard that she's good in combat. Scientist, prepare the Zombie Cloning Device! Scientist Zombie: YES LORD ZOMBOZZ! *Scientist Zombie prepares the Zombie Cloning Device* Dr. Zomboss: Good! (Back in Crazy Dave's Mansion) Patrice: These are the plants eh? (Patrice looks at the plant-filled, Zen Garden) Patrice: They look really cute! Well, time to water Peashooter: Mhmhmhmh? (Who's that new girl?) Sunflower: Lalala, lalalalal! (I don't know. But at least that she's going to water us!) Potato Mine: Babababababa! (Yah, water is REALLY tasty!) Wall-nut: Wowowowowoo! (It gives me my feelz to bowl!) (Patrice confused on what they're saying) Patrice: What are they saying? *grabs the Watering Can and waters the plant* The Plants: WOowwowowowomhmhmhlalala! LALA! (MMMM! Water.... tastes so refreshng! WOOHOO!) Patrice: I really need to talk to CD *goes inside CD's room* Hey Uncle (BOOM!) Patrice: O_O What? Zombie: Brains.... Crazy Dave: HEY! I was watching a show about Squirbos! Zombie: *looks at Crazy Dave, and ignores because of the Pan he's wearing* Blegh... *looks at Patrice, and sees her head* BRAINZ! Patrice: Oh no! I really regret staying here! *runs* AAAAH!! (In the Zen Garden) Peashooter: mhmhmhm! (I hear someone saying "BRAAAINZ!") Potato Mine: Babababaaba. (Yah, it's you) Peashooter: Mhmhmhmmm... (I meant someone else) Sunflower: Lala-l-l-lala! (Probably.. a...a-z-Zombie!) Wall-nut: wowowowowo! (Yah!) Peashooter: Mhmhmhmhm? (Sunflower, would you kindly energize us?) Sunlflower: La! (Sure! *gives them sun*) Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Potato Mine: MhmhmBabaWowo! (THANKS! *runs to CD's room*) Sunflower: La! Lalalalalalalal! (Eep! I have to protect them! I might aswell go! *runs to CD's room*) Crazy Dave: I need to find my Squirbo Blaztr! Dr. Zomboss: There's more where that came from Peashooter: HHMHMHMMMM! (ZOMBOSS! WHERE R U?) Potato Mine: Babababa! Bababa! (Probably just a voice! I'll release my Nuggets! *releases Nuggets*) Wall-nut: WOWOWOWOWOWO! (I'll bowl over them! *bowls over a zombie*) Zombies: BrainZ? *gets bowled and loses it's head* X_X Wall-nut: WOWOWOWO! (YES!) MORE COMING SOON! Category:Fanfics